How Harry met Lloyd
by Jaytheunseen1
Summary: /watch?v 9 -NfKakS6A


Thunder enters the room

Moses: LET MY PEOPLE GOOOOOO!

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan snaps at Moses "I need my piece and quiet to channel Chi."

[ | Edited 3:00:28 AM] Moses: Moses says, "Commandment number 11, thou shalt not channel Chi!"

Gochii: Gochii channels bankai

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan is mad "you all need to be more wise" he goes back to drinking his beer

[ | Edited 3:01:05 AM] Thunder: Thunder is standing in the room not caring about whats going on (sort of like an outcast, think Cloud from FF7) looking really cool

[ | Edited 3:02:12 AM] Moses: Moses Glares at Jacky, "Shut up! You know who I am! I'm fucking spokesperson of God, bitch!"

Moses: "Or something like that"

Gochii: Shut up or I'll eat you both and then go super saiyan and poop you out at rocket speeds at the sun

Gochii: SUPER SAIYAN POOP!

Jackie Chan: Moses's sudden outrage was starting to turn him on he crossed his legs hoping to hide his long fat rod but it was so big that he was squishing it

Thunder: The power you poses, isn't enough to poop at that speed

Moses: "Did someone say poop!" *Runs away to the bathroom*

Thunder: Someone named Moses is pooping in there!

Moses: :3c

Gochii: that's it!

Gochii: Gochii starts chasing everyone around trying to eat everyone

Gochii: BANKAI!

[ | Edited 3:05:47 AM] Moses: Oh noes! *pulls up pants and runs away*

Thunder: Thunder dodges everything effortlessly, but needs to catch his breath afterwards

Jackie Chan: Hah you have no effect on me

Jackie Chan: I am... a half phoenix god

[ | Edited 3:06:25 AM] Moses: :C

Gochii: well I have the power of Super Saiyan and Bankai

Jackie Chan: I'll prove it

Gochii: Gochii goes super saiyan and activates Bankai at the same time

[ | Edited 3:06:36 AM] Thunder: Thunder is awesome

Thunder: Thunder creates tombs in his eyes

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan could feel paper cuts in the eyes as large books formed in them

Moses: The eleventh plague! Books in the eyes!

Moses: Moses turns into a giant robot

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan slaps Moses in the face and Moses starts crying

Gochii: Gochii eats the giant robot

Thunder: Thunder calls the US navy

Moses: Moses respawns

Thunder: Thunder punches Gochii, but doesn't miss because

Gochii: Gochii kills the navy

Moses: Moses eats Gochii

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan eats sushi

Gochii: Gochii eats Moses from inside of him

Jackie Chan: Save the intestines for me!

[ | Edited 3:09:09 AM] Thunder: Thunder 's stomach starts to rumble

Moses: Moses eats Gochii from inside him from inside Moses

Gochii: Gochii goes super saiyin 5 inside

Gochii: RRRRAAAAHHHH! I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE WORST SHIT OF YOUR LIFE!

Thunder: Thunder says with a ditzy look on his face, "I think I have to poop"

Moses: Moses fires the anti-super saiyan 5 ray at Gochii

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan takes off his pants

Jackie Chan: If you get constipated I'm here for you

Thunder: Thunder grows a beard

Moses: HN

Moses: Moses poops out Gochii

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan licks Moses' poop

Thunder: Thunder does the O face

Gochii: Gochii emerges covered with no poop

Moses: Moses is STILL a giant robot

Jackie Chan: It was watery and bubbley

Gochii: now I'm mad!

Thunder: Thunder starts to fight the giant robot

Gochii: Gochii goes super saiyn 7

Thunder: Thunder and is using his powers

Moses: I am Moses Prime!

Jackie Chan: My lucky number is seven

Thunder: Thunder rememebers back to his first day of training...

Moses: Moses is in the flashback

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan watches

Moses: Hi

Gochii: Gochii flies around in the flashback

Thunder: "You will fight a giant robot one day Thunder, he will look like this"

Thunder: -shows moses-

Thunder: -ends flashback-

Thunder: Thunder now has the strength to fight on

Gochii: Gochii punches thunder for flashing back

Moses: Moses steps on Thunder

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan gives Moses's shit the motion to the motionless talismin

Thunder: Thunder turns his head into a giant thumbtack as moses steps on it

Moses: Moses grabs his foot and hops around, "OW! OWEE! OWWWW!"

Gochii: Gochii sings

Thunder: Thunder shouts! "Yeah!"

Jackie Chan: Moses Shit: I'll take all you mother fucker one

[ | Edited by Jay | Melynn, 4:49:19 AM] Moses: You will pay for your insubordination! *grabs Thunder and uses his to stick a piece of paper to his wall*

Jackie Chan: Bad day bad day bad day

Gochii: it's a giant shit monster like in the first episode of Panty and Stocking!

Gochii: Gochii does a transformation

Thunder: Thunder goes crashing thought a window

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan goes to use the dargon talisman on the poop, but it was the wrong one he accidently used the pregnant talismon

Gochii: ZS

Jackie Chan: O

Jackie Chan: SHIT

[ | Edited by Jay | Melynn, 4:50:03 AM] Moses: Moses picks up the poop and throws it at Thunder

Jackie Chan: I'm in labour!

Moses: Moses spins around and puts on Nurse clothes

Moses: Don't worry!

[ | Edited 3:18:47 AM] Thunder: Thunder munches on a burrito

Moses: Now push!

Jackie Chan: Good thing I have this huge dick pushing a child through it wont be an issue

Gochii: Gochii plunges hand inside Jackie and rips the baby ou

Moses: I can see a head! : D

Jackie Chan: You might have to message it though

Moses: Oh nevermind

Thunder: Thunder says "It looks like Freddie from scoobie do!"

Moses: It IS Freddie from Scoobie Doo!

Gochii: Gochii holds the baby up to the sun as "Circle of Life" from Lion King plays

Jackie Chan: That's my dick head!

Moses: Moses gives the Freddy baby to Jackie.

Thunder: Thunder starts a slow clap

Moses: Moses let's out one single robotic tear

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan pinches his cheeks

Jackie Chan: (his butt cheeks)

Thunder: *but then a ninja jumps into the hospital, and takes the little freddie*

Jackie Chan: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Moses: NOOOOOOOO!

Jackie Chan: I will have my revenge

Gochii: I'm going to take this baby and take him to planet Geveta for training!

Thunder: 8D

Gochii: and he will become a great goku samurai warrior!

Gochii: Gochii flies away

Moses: NO! -turns into an airplane-

Moses: HOP IN YOU TWO!

Jackie Chan: I need to get to planet Geveta

Thunder: Thunder hops onto moses back

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan jumps in

Moses: Moses speeds off and catches up with Gochii

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan skaes his fist

[ | Edited 3:23:05 AM] Thunder: Thunder remembers he can breath in space

Gochii: oh no! I am caught!

Gochii: not!

Gochii: Gochii runs away

Gochii: I will get away by tunring super saiyan 12!

Moses: Moses pulls out a lasso and pulls him back

Gochii: Gochii powers up

Gochii: 

Thunder: Thunder throws a window at Gochii

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan uses ox talisman to pull him back

Gochii: Gochii crashes thought the window

Moses: GOCHII!

Moses: LET OUR FREDDY GO!

Jackie Chan: We need Fredide for the future of scooby doo

Gochii: fine, but I will be back!

Gochii: Gochii throws the baby into space

Gochii: mahahahahaha!

Thunder: Thunder uses the power of the starts to catch the baby

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan dives after him

Jackie Chan: NOOOOOOOOOOO

Moses: *Baby turns into a space craft*

Moses: MY BOY! 8D

Gochii: *giant poop monster comes out of nowhere* The baby will be mine!

Thunder: Thunder exclaims, "It was his true power all along! Way to go!"

[ | Removed by Jay | Melynn, 3:26:44 AM] sys: This message has been removed.

Moses: Wai that means...

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan hops on the baby spacecraft

Moses: I'M THE FATHER!

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan gasps

Gochii: baby: noooooooooooooo!

Jackie Chan: Then that poop mus be...

Thunder: Thunder is slapped with the face with poop

Moses: Come one son! Let's teach this piece o' shit a lesson!

Moses: Moses combines with Mecha Freddy to form Mosesfreddy

Thunder: *Tifa is seen on the poop monsters shoulder and smirks*

Jackie Chan: My babu is all grown up

Thunder: Moses!

Moses: Moses shoop da whoops the poop!

Thunder: You must defeated it at the source!

Thunder: Her butt!

Moses: Right!

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan is crying

Moses: Moses flies around and runs at the poops butt

Thunder: *Cloud is mowing the lawn in space*

Moses: The saying goes... Fight fire with fire! I MUST do the same! -turns around and aims butt at megapoop-

Jackie Chan: You're right Moses

Moses: BACK TO WHENCE YOU CAME FROM!

[ | Edited 3:31:23 AM] Thunder: "YES! He's got him right where he wants him!"

Gochii: Gochii shoots poop with a Needler from Halo

Moses: Moses swallows the poop up in his butt

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan throws the super speed talisman at Moses

Thunder: *The entire universe including Moses himself are sucked in*

Moses: Moses speeds away and poops it back out into a black hole

Moses: Moses speeds back

Gochii: My drill will be the drill that shall peirce the heavens!

Gochii: Gochii pulls out a giant drill

Thunder: *Cloud finshes the lawn*

Gochii: GIGA! DRILLL! BANKAI!

Moses: Moses turns into a shower

Moses: Moses poops out Freddie

Jackie Chan: MY BABY!

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan licks the poop poff of it

Jackie Chan: We should camp out for the night

Jackie Chan: I heard it's raining asteroids near earth

Moses: Moses sets a tent

Thunder: We will ride the meteor shower down to earth in the morning

Gochii: yes, let's all watch Venus pass by

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan sets up a fire

Thunder: We have been through a lot in the past couple of minutes...

Thunder: *Cloud is in the shower*

Jackie Chan: We should have a moment of silence for Moses's poop

Thunder: *has another flashback*

Moses: Moses sprouts arms and legs and starts playing the banjo whilst sitting on a log near the fire

Thunder: Thunder 's stomach starts to rumble

Thunder: Thunder starts to poop

Moses: You seem to be enjoying yourself

Gochii: Gochii watches the sun sets

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan walks up behind Goshii with a knife "Revenge..."

Moses: Is there someone named Thunder taking a poop in here?

Moses: Moses turns into a toilet

Thunder: Thunder blushes and starts to cry

Thunder: Thunder is touched by the situation

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan cuts gochii;s throat

Moses: Pooooooop in meeeeeeeeeeee~!

Thunder: Thunder proceeds to take the craziest tonka tough poop in his young life

Jackie Chan: Oh no what have I dune!

Thunder: Thunder flies away

Moses: Gooooood, goooooood : D

Moses: Moses takes the poop and puts in a machine and creates Thunder's evil clone

Gochii: you may have taken the baby, but...

Moses: You shall be named...

Gochii: Gochii takes the sun

Moses: Tim!

Moses: Go Tim!

Jackie Chan: OUR SON

Moses: Go and defeat Thunder!

Gochii: I hold the power of the galaxy in my hands now!

Moses: Tim: Yes Master!

Jackie Chan: You stole my son and my sun

Thunder: Thunder comes faces to faces with his greatest enomoly

Moses: Tim: -crashes thought the window and attacks Thunder with swords-

Thunder: Thunder uses his swords to hit tims swords, like they are fighting

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan takes out the monkey talisman and points it at Thunder

Jackie Chan: Dung beetle!

Thunder: Thunder CALL ME WANSUMDUNG

Moses: Tim: o fuck! -implodes-

Thunder: Thunder sheaths swords and rolls his dung away

Moses: Tim: -respawns-

Jackie Chan: So now that the poop's gone

Jackie Chan: Oh fuck

Gochii: Gochii takes a super saiyan shit

Moses: Tim: -steps on Dung Beetle-

Jackie Chan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jackie Chan: I remember...

Thunder: Thunder as the dungbeetle, lifts up tim and rolls him in dung

Moses: -Cloud steps out of Moses-

Cloud: What'd I miss?

Jackie Chan: Cloud: A buffet!

Jackie Chan: Cloud: *licks his lips*

Moses: Tim: O.O

Thunder: Thunder sets up the dung like he is going to make a three-pointer at a basketball game, and shoots the dung into clouds mouth

Thunder: *slow motion occurs*

Moses: Tim: -slow motion- NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!

Thunder: Cloud: 8D

[ | Edited 3:50:07 AM] Moses: Tim: ooooooooooooNDSJF DKJCDSMFNEFUDSKJFHFIU

Thunder: Cloud: 8D

Jackie Chan: Whoa who's that guy!

Jackie Chan: ?:Hey guys

Moses: Tim: -lands in Clouds mouth-

Jackie Chan: He looks like...

Moses: Johnny Yong Bosch!

Jackie Chan: ?: there is no time to explain, I am from the future. Scooby Doo is in Danger

Thunder: Oh no... Where's Freddie!

Gochii: Johnny: 'cause he's voiced by me, JOHNNY YONG BOSCH!

Moses: Cloud: -does that thing where he kisses his thumb and index finger-

Moses: Moses turns into the time machine from Back to the Future

Moses: Hop in everybody!

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan and Future Freddy jump in

Thunder: Thunder packs up some dung in a suitcase and jumps in

Moses: To the future!

Moses: o fuck!

Moses: Moses goes to the past

Moses: Moses goes too far

Moses: O shit

Moses: Moses lands in the dinosaur ages

Thunder: Thunder shats bricks

Jackie Chan: Future Fred: This is where it all starts...

Thunder: I can use this...

Jackie Chan: Future Fred: There he is get him! *points to a guy running away in a cape and mask*

Gochii: you'll never catch me!

Moses: Moses zooms off towards the masked marauder

Thunder: Thunder musters up all his dung and molds it into a motorbike

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan runs like a normal person

Thunder: Thunder follows the masked guy as well

[ | Edited 3:57:11 AM] Jackie Chan: Future Fred: *drinks some tea and watches*

Moses: Batman: Quickly Robin! We must catch that man! -swings off toward the man-

Robin: Yeah... Whatever... -slouches and follows walking-

Thunder: *T-Rex begins to chase the gang*

Gochii: you'll never get this treasure if I throw it into this T-rex's mouth

Moses: Moses hops on the T-Rex and chases after him

Gochii: Gochii throws the sun at the Tres

Moses: Moses is still a car by the way

Jackie Chan: Future Fred: MY TREASURE!

[ | Edited 3:58:15 AM] Thunder: *Rocky and bullwinkle soon join the chase*

Moses: Moses blocks it

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan jumps on Gochii's back

Moses: -Everyone does that thing where they run in and out of those doors in a long hallway whilst Yaketty Sax plays-

Gochii: you fool! I don't have the treasure

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan crashes thought a whole

Gochii: Gochii throws Jackie off his back into the terrodactle

Moses: Reginald: -runs out of a door, locks around confused- WHAT THE FUCK! -runs out through another door and is never seen again-

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan crashes thought a whole teradatcyle

Moses: Moses runs out a door carrying the T-Rex in a wheelbarrow

Thunder: *The masked man sunddenly stops running and presses a button on a remote he had under his cape, which opened a secret passageway in the side of a mountain*

Moses: Moses runs out of another door and locks around at all the madness... "STOOPPPP!"

-Everyone skids to a halt-

Moses: He went that-a-way

Gochii: Gochii runs into the wall but emerges unharmed

Thunder: Thunder takes out a dungescope

Thunder: Thunder revs up motorcycle

Jackie Chan: Future Fred: Quick! We have little time! we must fint eh masked! man!

Thunder: Time to get this guy and save scooby doo of the future

Moses: Quick! We need some wheels! -See's the Flintstones car- QUICK! Can anyone hotwire that car?

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan uses motion to the motionless on the car

Moses: Batman: Quick Robin! To the Batmobile! -runs off-

Robin: ... Whatever... -mopes off-

Thunder / Dungbeetle: Thunder / Dungbeetle "I'll scout ahead!"

Thunder / Dungbeetle: Thunder / Dungbeetle takes motorbike and zooms off inside the mountain

Moses: Moses gets in the Flintstones car

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan I don't think that huge door in the side of the mountain has anything to do with this

Moses: Probably not

Moses: But let's go anyways

[ | Edited 4:07:19 AM] Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan calls his teradactyle to fly him inside the mountain

Moses: Moses speeds into the door in the car

[ | Edited 4:07:50 AM] Thunder / Dungbeetle: *indiana jones runs alongside the group*

Moses: Moses pulls out uzi's and shoots at the cieling

Jackie Chan: Future Fred: Everyone's after my damn treasure!

Moses: Moses runs over Thunder

Moses: Oh fuck!

Moses: Moses stops

Jackie Chan: Baby Fred: *in the arms of a space pirate*

Jackie Chan: Where is that masked guy!

Thunder / Dungbeetle: Thunder / Dungbeetle catches up with the masked guy

Thunder / Dungbeetle: Thunder / Dungbeetle skids to a halt on his dungbike

Thunder / Dungbeetle: Hey you with the mask! Stop!

Moses: Moses races up as a Ferrarri

Moses: I forgot I had transformation powers! : D

Gochii: guess I have a confession

Jackie Chan: Future Fred: Yess... yes... tie him up...

Gochii: Moses is the masked man!

Thunder / Dungbeetle: Thunder / Dungbeetle poops in surprise

Moses: THOU SHALT NOT ACCUSETH MOSES! D:

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan takes off the mask

Jackie Chan: Moses!

Gochii: it's true! I saw it with my own eyes

Thunder / Dungbeetle: *An exact replica of moses is standing there*

Moses: Asch: REPLICAAAAAAAAAAA!

Thunder / Dungbeetle: Thunder / Dungbeetle poops even more

Thunder / Dungbeetle: Thunder / Dungbeetle molds it into a sword

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan staring at the poop hungrilyy

Moses: That's not me! That's my evil brother!

[ | Edited 4:14:45 AM] Moses: Sesom!

Jackie Chan: Future Fred: I'll take that treasure!

Thunder / Dungbeetle: He must be defeated! For what ever reason, he is the cause of scooby doo's troubles in the future

Moses: Sexsom: IT'S SEXSOM YOU DICK!

Gochii: Gochii goes super saiyan 14

Gochii: Gochii punches sexsom in the faec

Jackie Chan: Future Fred: *grabs the treasure* You see, scooby doo ran out of funds

Gochii: Sexsom, I challenge you to a children's card game!

Moses: Sexsom: I accept your challenge!

Thunder / Dungbeetle: Thunder / Dungbeetle molds a giant duel stadium with his dung

Thunder / Dungbeetle: Thunder / Dungbeetle with working holograms

Jackie Chan: Oh I LOVE solitare

Moses: Sexsom: I summon my three blue eyes white dragons in attack mode! Now I attack your life points directly!

Thunder / Dungbeetle: Thunder / Dungbeetle O:

Gochii: I activate my trap!

Moses: Wait a second, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?

Gochii: the ultimate trap!

Moses: Sexsom: Yeah, so?

Moses: That's against the rules isn't it?

Gochii: with this trap card, you auctomatically luse!

Jackie Chan: PUT THE THREE ON THE TWO!

Moses: Sexsom: SCREW THE RULES! I'M IN A SLASH FIC!

Thunder / Dungbeetle: *Meanwhile, indiana jones accidentally sets off the trap in the giant mountain cave system, and a giant rolling boulder is heading this way*

[ | Edited 4:18:15 AM] Moses: Indiana: Here we go agaaaiiin! -shrugs and looks at camera- :3

Moses: Sexsom: And I sau I DON'T LOSE!

Jackie Chan: MOSES WE NEED YOU

Thunder / Dungbeetle: *boulder is getting closer*

Gochii: Moses part the waters!

Moses: Wait!

Moses: That boulder's made out of poo!

Moses: Help us Thunder!

Thunder / Dungbeetle: Thunder / Dungbeetle throws himself at the dung boulder, and stops it with his bare hands

Moses: Oh yeah, part the waters

Thunder / Dungbeetle: I can't hold it for too long!

Moses: Moses parts waters

Thunder / Dungbeetle: HUURRRYYY

Moses: kthxbye

Moses: Moses runs through time portal now seen inside the water

Thunder / Dungbeetle: Thunder / Dungbeetle lets go of the dung boulder and jumps into the time portal as well

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan and Future Fred hop in

[ | Edited 4:22:26 AM] Thunder / Dungbeetle: *oh and the other guys as well (batman, robin, rockie, indiana jones, etc.)*

Moses: Batman: Quickly Robin! -runs into the portal-

Robin: God, you're such a conformist. -walks into the portal after him

Gochii: you guys go ahead!

Gochii: I think my place is here

Gochii: with the dinosaurs

Gochii: say hi to the future me

Jackie Chan: No.. gochii...

Moses: I can't hold the portal much longeeeer!

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan embraces him

Jackie Chan: You were a goodrival

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan jumps into the portal sheeding a single tear

Moses: Moses jumps into portal and releases his magic

Moses: -Water lowers and shit-

Moses: Moses pops back into future world in a room where Jon, Jay, Sam, and Brandon are all sitting at a table making a slash fic

Moses: What year is it!

Moses: Sam: O.O

Moses: Moses grabs hold of Sam and starts shaking him

Jackie Chan: Jay: *points to Calendar* щ(≖益≖щ)

Moses: WHAT FUCKING YEAR IS IT!

[ | Edited 4:27:00 AM] Moses: Oh

Jackie Chan: Jon: Ew a dung beetle!

Thunder / Dungbeetle: ;D

[ | Edited 4:27:44 AM] Thunder / Dungbeetle: Brandon: Woah

Moses: Sam: D8

Moses: Sam: Oh my god, it's Jackie Chan!

Jackie Chan: Future Freddie: we need to get this to the company

Thunder / Dungbeetle: Right!

Thunder / Dungbeetle: Thunder / Dungbeetle gets back on motorbike

Moses: Moses turns into an eagle

Jackie Chan: Future Freddy: Wait, you four. Can you animate?

Jackie Chan: Jon: We draw a little... so yeah

Jackie Chan: Future Freddie: WELCOME ABOARD

Moses: Sam: -holds up a stick figure- Took me all day to draw this : D

Jackie Chan: Future Freddie: Take this treasure, you are now in charge of scooby doo

[ | Edited 4:31:35 AM] Thunder / Dungbeetle: Brandon: Sweet

Jackie Chan: future Freddie: I will work for you

Moses: Darth Vader: -breaks through wall- I have stolen the funding! -picks up treasure chest and runs away-

Thunder / Dungbeetle: Thunder / Dungbeetle strikes battle pose

Thunder / Dungbeetle: Looks like we got another mystery on our hands gang!

Moses: Alright gang! Let's do this!

Jackie Chan: Jackie Chan kung fu stance

Gochii: Gochii jumps in the air

Gochii: .com/watch?v=9_-NfKakS6A

Jackie Chan: Future Freddie: *thumbs up*

Moses: Moses: -pulls out the 10 commandments and holds them in the air-

Moses: Batman and Robin: -Battle stance-

Moses: Sam: -butt scratch-

Thunder / Dungbeetle: T-Rex: *growls*

Jackie Chan: TREX: screams in background

Moses: Green Bay Packers: -Jump up into the air-

Thunder / Dungbeetle: Rockie and bowinkle: *both do a little dance, and then strike a pose*

Jackie Chan: Baby Fredy: *falls from the sky*

Moses: Tifa: -poops-

Jackie Chan: Cloud: *mowing the lawn*

Thunder / Dungbeetle: Indiana Jones: *cracks whip and smirks*

Jackie Chan: Space Pirate: *cooking his dinner*

Moses: Reginald: -takes a bite out of a burger-

Jackie Chan: teradactle: *blows bubble*

Thunder / Dungbeetle: Brandon: :3

Jackie Chan: Jay: щ(≖益≖щ)

Moses: Sexsom and Tim: o/*\o

[ | Edited 4:41:13 AM] Thunder / Dungbeetle: Darth Vader: Teehee

Gochii: Jon: rolls on the ground

Thunder / Dungbeetle: *freeze frame*

Moses: Author note: On a short hiatus. I will update this soon


End file.
